


Keys

by skywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala, Impala Feels, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywinchester/pseuds/skywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Sam and Dean Winchester who gets the Impala?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

I remember the day it happened. I was in my second year of college. I never had much time for socializing I spent a lot of time studying or visiting my mom. It was 10 am on a Saturday when the knock on my apartment door woke me up. I had pulled an all nighter going over some notes for my finals and must have fallen asleep at my desk. Whoever was at my door rang the bell multiple times. Geez this guy has no patience I thought to myself. "I'm coming!" I said cracking my neck and trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. I ran my hand through my hair. I walked over to the front door and opened it. I was a little startled at who I saw. It was a strange man with a grumpy look on his face. The man wore a baseball cap and looked very dirty. His jeans had holes worn into them and he wore a fisher mans vest over a basic tee shirt. "Ben Braeden?" the man asked in a rough voice. "Uhm yeahh.." "I was told to give this to you." The man handed me an envelope. "OH! and these." The man opened a pocket on his vest and pulled out car keys. "They go to that beauty right there." The man said handing me the keys and pointing at the car parked on the curb behind him. Before I could say anything the man was climbing into the passenger side of a rusty pickup with his partner driving away. Needless to say I was confused. I was so tired and not entirely sure what had just happened. I walked over to the parked car and admired it. The car was jet black with a shine so nice I could see my reflection. I don't know much about cars but somehow I just knew this was a 67' Impala. I unlocked the door and sat down in the drivers seat. The interior was a beautiful tan color and smelt like worn leather. What was it with this mystery car? Then I remembered the letter. I tore it open and began to read.

Ben,  
I know you will have no idea who I am. And you probably never will. But I want you to have this. This car was my dads. He gave it to me and it has been something of a home to me and my brother. There are a lot of memories here. Some good. Some bad. The typical kind of memories you'd get out of a home. And some not so typical. If you are reading this it's because something has happened. I am no longer able to use Baby, that's her name, and if you have received this letter my brother no longer is either. I would hate for her to be sold off to someone who wouldn't respect her or I wouldn't deem worthy. I know you will take good care of her and I hope she serves a great purpose in your life as she did in mine.  
D.W.

To this day I am not sure who gave me the car. And I don't know why they did. I remember my mom seeing it for the first time and it bringing tears to her eyes. She wasn't sure why but she told me it just made her feel really happy. All I know is this car has been important in my life. She was strong and held out when she carried me an my wife to our honeymoon. And she was still beautiful even after my daughter stained the back seat with her ice cream cone when she was four. My oldest son named the army man in the ash tray Chuck. And Chuck still sits there to this day even though my wife told me to remove it years ago. And when I found the initials D.W. and S.W. I could only assume they belonged to the cars owner and his brother. I found out the reason for the heater rattling was only just a couple of loose lego bricks. Which just like the initials and Chuck I wouldn't dare remove. These little things left by the previous owners along with the things my family has left give the Impala character. I don't know whose car this was, but I do know that it was a home for them and I am honored that they felt I was worthy enough to watch after it.


End file.
